


Raven's and Blake's Surprise

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: When Yang Xiao Long shows up at the camp changes take place.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Raven Branwen, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 1





	Raven's and Blake's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go guys this series is close to its end hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love!

Weiss,Yang and Ruby could not believe they were here in Raven's camp. They had graduated Beacon and they sticked together. The fourth departed their team. Yang's left arm trembled her right having been lost by an Ursa bite. 

Yang asked to see her mother Raven Brawnwen. Vernal looked at her and nodded. "Come this way" She said as she walked toward the biggest tent there was. Yang walked with Ruby and Weiss not far behind. 

Weiss wondered if this was a good idea for a third time especially seeing how rough these men and women looked.

Raven was asleep with Blake in her arms. Blake now lived permanently with the tribe. She loved living with Raven and they did good for themselves they actually didn't kill people just robbed them. Which was an improvement. She thought to herself.

Vernal came in and interrupted their slumber. "Raven you have a guest"

Raven opened her eyes slowly and yawned as did Blake. When their vision adjusted they saw Yang and the other two standing at the tents entrance. 

Raven got out if bed while very naked and put on a red wine robe. "Hello Yang, Vernal go get us all food then let us be" 

"As you wish ma'am" With that Vernal left and let them be.

"Yang I'm so glad to see you" 

"I'm glad to see you too mom. I was hoping we could find a place for us here" .

Raven got tea and served it for the five of them. "Yes well you may stay with us and prove yourselves"

Yang looked at Blake and blushed "Sure alright mom we will do that, right girls?" 

Weiss and Ruby nodded in agreement. The Tea was set and Vernal came in with eggs, bacon and sausage. Blake licked her lips and began eating as did Ruby. Weiss ate slowly Raven looked at Yang and smiled as she too ate her food.

Once done Raven and Blake got dressed and escorted Yang ,Ruby and Weiss to a nearby village. 

"Ok here you must robb these people of food and belongings if you do it you're one of us" Raven said to the three girls. Blake got ready and jumped on the roof top of one of the houses she went in through the back and asked for half the food and the cushions. The family gave it to her and she bowed and left with what they needed. Blake got cheese, sandwich meat , strawberries and blackberries. 

"Here this is from my first house"Blake gave everything to Raven to put in their basket. Raven nodded and went to another house and did the same. She got more eggs and milk. 

Yang went into a house and got blankets and towels and some sodas. Afterwards they all went back to camp. The other bandits were waiting for them ready to challenge Raven.

Raven looked at Red and took out her sword 

"Look Red this is my tribe and I am done killing people but I won't hesitate killing you"

Red attacked her and Raven cut off his arm. Weiss gasped and Red fell.

"Alright you win Raven Branwen but we are no longer part of the bandits." 

With that Red and every single member left except for Vernal. Raven felt deflated. She sighed. "Ok well I know how we can live from now on" 

Raven opened the portal to the beach. Blake Vernal and Yang carried everything to the beach. They set up tent on a rock bed they had there and with Raven's tent set up they all had a home.

"From now on we won't steal. We will work and get money that way. I'm sure we can all figure something out" Raven said rather sad but hopeful.

Blake smiled and kissed Raven deeply. "It will be alright my love"

With that they set their sights on a new beginning.


End file.
